


The Woods

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, DestielFFPrompt, M/M, Sky & Sea reversal, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Something has caused the natural order of things in this wooded area to reverse.If Dean and Castiel naturally resist each other, how might the enchantment effect them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by a prompt by JenSpinner on Destiel Port on FB]

Dean and Castiel walk carefully into the cursed woods.

They haven’t been able to narrow down what, exactly, is effecting the area. Sam stayed back at bunker to research further while Dean insisted on casing the area, Castiel automatically offering to accompany him.

Dean had initially attempted to dissuade him, saying Sam needed the help with research more than Dean did. In reality, Dean only said that cause he actually wanted Castiel to accompany him _too much_. He’d expended so much energy over the years repressing anything he may have felt for his best friend that it was second nature. Thus, his continued attempts to keep Cass at arms length.

So, they walked side by side through the trees. The first indication that something was… _different_ … was the bioluminescent lights that suddenly floated around them in the dim evening light.

Dean looked around. “What…?”

“Plankton,” Castiel said, looking around them in wonder.

“Come again?” Dean asked, frowning at him. He lifted his arm and swished it through the air, a trail of blue light showing his arm’s progress.

“Bioluminescent plankton.”

“Like the Chum Bucket dude from Sponge Bob?” Castiel didn’t dignify that with a response. They continued through the plankton and deeper into the woods. _“Whoa…”_ A group of large, nearly mushroom cap shaped blobs floated through the air a few feet above them. They glowed similarly to the plankton. _“… jellyfish?”_

Farther up, a resonating… _vocalization_ sounded. The two stared in awe as the massive bodies of _humpback whales_ swam through the air between the treetops.

Dean leaned against Castiel’s side. “This is impossible…” The pod passed above them and they continued even farther into the forest.

Castiel started, grasping onto Dean’s wrist as something wizzed by his face. “What?” He blinked as he realized what the little creature was. “A seahorse…”

“I saw a video online once of a seahorse giving birth,” Dean said. “It was bizzare. Every time it contracted, a bazillion of teeny little seahorses shot out of it.” Castiel gave him a look he translated as ‘what-the-fuck?’ He shrugged, sheepish. A splash caught their attention. He led Cass towards it, fingers laced together. “Is that…?”

“A sparrow,” Castiel said. They watched as the bird jumped out of the water and dove right back down in an elegant arch. Barely visible in the rapidly dimming light, more birds flapped their wings below the surface of the pool of water. “This is incredible.”

They stood, arms around each other’s waists and took in the amazing, _impossible_ scenes around them.

“We should head back,” Dean said softly, pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Before we run into a shark or something.”

Castiel huffed, grinning. “I wouldn’t let Bruce eat you,” he said, affectionately pressing his lips to Dean’s jaw. Dean wasn’t sure if he was making a reference to Finding Nemo or Jaws. “But we should inform Sam of what we found.”

The two headed back the way they came, arms pulling back, fingers laced together. They could still see the bloom of jellyfish in the distance. Their hands dropped to the side as they waded thought the plankton.

Castiel slipped into the passenger seat as Dean called Sam. He leaned against the Impala, fingers tracing his jaw as he relayed the information. He hung up, still touching the spot on his jaw that had radiated warmth when…

Wait…

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt:_  
>  _Imagine a world where sharks swim in the forest and you find yourself lost in the woods._
> 
> _Castiel and Dean - on a case that's made a part of the world turn to the opposite of what it was? Sea creatures on land - land animals in the sea, flying animals can't fly - etc._
> 
> _Dean and Castiel walk into the woods still hiding the fact that they love each other - but then find that whatever magic is affecting everything else, starts to affect them - so where they would normally hide their feelings and stow the 'chick-flick' moments - they suddenly find themselves confessing everything -_
> 
> _"When I pulled you out of hell... you were naked and I couldn't help but look and I've pretty much wanted you since that moment."_
> 
> _"When I slammed you against the wall with my elbow pinning you... I had to step back because I was worried you'd feel my erection poking your leg"_


End file.
